


tutu tuesday

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dance class with his daughter, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Peralta child whom for the purpose of this fic we will call Mia, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired by insta, Jake x Amy cuteness, Peraltiago fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: “You shoulda seen Daddy, he was soooo funny!” Their daughter giggles, pointing at Jake before covering her mouth to conceal her laughter.“I’ll have you know, I glided like an angel in that classroom.”
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	tutu tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this kinda came out of nowhere but I saw [this post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4u4GjJHUG8/?igshid=bxd07r057upr) on Instagram and was totally smitten with the idea of it being Jake and their daughter ... next thing I knew, I had written this.

**tutu tuesday**

Jake Peralta, in case anybody is asking, is one of the most bad-ass detectives New York has ever seen.The best, in fact (a statement he can now make a little more confidently, given that his wife is now a Lieutenant).He has seen things that could make even the toughest cringe, and he can handle any situation that the world throws at him.

Except, it seems, Tutu Tuesday at his daughter Mia’s dance class.

He’d been _so confident_ walking in today.His mother had been so insistent that he knew how to dance properly (_it’s an incredibly charming skill, Jacob, and not up for negotiation_) that spare time during his youth had been filled with dance classes not dissimilar to this.It was a expertise that few knew about, mainly because he rarely mentioned it without turning bright red, but he was actually fluent in the art of ballroom dancing, and after two years of lessons, a _master_ at tap.And sure, it had been a few years (okay, maybe more than a few) since he’d actually danced, but it was just like riding a bike …. right?

Wrong.

His feet wouldn’t turn out the right way, his frame refused to lock into place, and he was just a bumbling mess of oversized limbs and mumbled apologies that kept accidentally bumping into people whenever he tried to move.

His daughter, on the other hand?

“No Daddy, like _this!”_ She giggles, raising her hands up as high as she can reach them and spinning, and _she definitely didn’t get this from Amy_ but she turns so gracefully, so weightlessly, this beautiful hybrid of messy curls and a button nose that (thank _god_) she had inherited from her mother and his heart just may not be able to contain how cute this is.Not for the first time since her birth, Jake wishes he had a Go-Pro permanently strapped to his head, purely to capture all of these tiny but incredible moments, because it doesn’t seem possible for him to be able to remember all of them, but somehow he does. 

He can’t wait to get home to Amy, to tell her about their day, and also he just noticed one of the waiting moms taking video of the whole thing and he’s definitely going to ask her for a copy. 

“And one, two, three and plié!” Miss Melissa the dance teacher calls out from the front of the class, and quickly Mia moves back into position in front of Jake before bending her knees outwards so smoothly it appears second nature.Jake copies his daughter’s action, ignoring the definite creak that came from his left knee or the tiny twinge of pain that came from his nearly decade old bullet wound, and steadfastly ignores the mirror on the wall opposite them. 

“Lift up!” the teacher calls out and Jake leans forward, gripping his daughter carefully around the waist and raising her up high.

“And time to twirl!”

Jake turns in a circle, praying that he’s staying within their own dance space as Mia’s ribcage vibrates with giggles.Her body is held into a tiny arabesque position, arms and legs as straight as she can manage through her contagious giggles, and the smile on her face could light up the entire room.Jake can feel his body swaying to the side as the spinning makes him dizzy, and he tightens his grip slightly before lowering to the ground with the other dancers, smiling when Mia immediately envelopes his legs in a giant hug. 

His lower back is aching, his knee is absolutely throbbing and this did _not_ go the way he had expected it to (_what on earth happened to his dancer’s frame, damnit?_) but his daughter was bursting with happiness and he was so very, very grateful that he got to attend ballet class today. 

“That was so fun, Daddy!” Mia tells him, voice muffled by his sweater, and Jake’s heart soars.

Keeping one hand on her back, Jake uses the other to push his glasses back up (today was his first day off in ten days, and contacts seemed like _way_ too much effort this morning), glancing over at the other dads beside him and feeling relieved when they looked just as exhausted as he did.Marco, the father of Mia’s dance class bestie Harper, widened his eyes in Jake’s direction, pretending (or maybe _not_ pretending) to wipe a line of sweat off his brow.At the front of the room, Miss Melissa announces today’s class was over, asking all the children to give a round of applause to all the parents that had come to class today. 

Jake gives a tiny bow in Mia’s direction, lifting his hand up for a high five when she finishes clapping, and lets out a relieved sigh that finally he could relax again. 

Parenting was _tough_, guys. 

“Okay, madam Mia, remember our story?” Jake asks as he switches off the car engine, turning in his seat to smile at his daughter still safely ensconced in her carseat.

“Dance class then straight home!No icecweam at all!” Her tiny voice cries out, raising one tiny hand across her mouth in a ‘my lips are sealed’ motion she had definitely picked up from her mother. 

“Exactly, baby girl.”Grabbing one of the wet wipes from the holder Amy installed in the centre console, Jake unbuckles his seat beat and leans towards his daughter, wiping the remnants of the ice cream that they _absolutely did not have_ from her face before getting out of the car.She is a wriggly worm of excitement as they make their way along the footpath to their apartment, feet still stretched out in perfect points as she practices her pirouettes.

“Imma show Mommy how good I’ve gotten!” Mia announces as Jake unlocks the door to the building, bounding towards the elevator with such energy that he needs to push his aching legs into double time just to keep up. 

Her tiny ballet slipper covered feet slap against the hardwood floors that lead to their front door, and she bursts into their home as soon as Jake turns the key, racing over to Amy in the kitchen before Jake’s even crossed over the threshold.

“Mommy, Mommy!Daddy danced with me today and the teacher said I was rooly good and we definitely didn’t have any ice cream at _all_!”Her words bounce off the kitchen cabinets as she races into Amy’s arms, and Jake steadfastly looks the other way as Amy clocks the words _ice cream_ and _definitely_. 

“Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun, Mia!” Amy responds with a laugh, clapping politely as her daughter begins to display her turns, holding third position as she finishes.“Very good, sweetheart!”

“You shoulda seen Daddy, he was soooo funny!” Their daughter giggles, pointing at Jake before covering her mouth to conceal her laughter. 

“I bet he was, baby.How about we get changed out of our tutus and into our regular clothes, and you can come back and tell Mommy about the rest of your day?”Mia nods, waiting until Amy has bent down to leave a kiss on the top of her head before running towards her bedroom, the tulle edges of her skirt scraping against the door frame as she runs. 

“I’ll have you know, I glided like an angel in that classroom.”Jake begins, walking into the kitchen and giving Amy a kiss in greeting.

“I’m sure you did, babe.”Amy winks, ruffling his hair good naturedly.“But what’s this I hear about ice cream, Detective?”

He winces, glancing in the direction of their daughter’s bedroom before leaning in for another soft kiss.“You know I can’t help myself when she looks at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers, Ames.”He rubs his nose against his wife’s before continuing.“I’m a sucker for them, and because they’re the same as yours, I totally hold you responsible.Besides, she knows the rule.No ice cream after dinner if she’s had some earlier.”

Amy’s eyebrows lift as she pulls away slightly, leaving her hands gripped tightly around Jake’s waist.“You’re going to deal with the meltdown later, Peralta.”

“Fair call.”He leans in for another kiss, because he truly can’t get enough of his wife, before leaning back to pull his phone out of his pocket.“Would it help if I told you that I have video from our class today to show you?”

“Um, YES!Why didn’t you lead with that?Gimme!”

Laughing, Jake hands over his phone before turning his attention to the ingredients for dinner that Amy had begun to lay out on the bench.She was an excellent planner, but not so excellent chef, and surprisingly he had taken to the role like a duck to water. 

He hears a snort behind him as he reaches for a frypan from the cupboard, half turning to watch Amy’s shoulders begin to shake with laughter as she pauses the video on his phone. 

“Soo … by ‘glided like an angel’, you totally meant ‘stumbled like a baby calf learning how to walk’, right?”

“Hey!I was very graceful.”

Amy nods slowly, the barely contained smile on her face completely giving her true opinion away. 

“Ballet is _hard_, babe!Honestly, I do not recommend.”

“No doubt!But Mia looks like she loved it.”

He turns fully at that, leaning his weight against the kitchen counter.“She is so _amazing_, Ames.Our girl can _move_.”Throwing Amy a wink, Jake continues.“No idea where she gets it from, though.”

Her hand slaps against his shoulder, and he captures it before she can get away, leaving an apologetic kiss against her palm.“Sorry, babe.”

Amy’s eyes narrow slightly but she shakes her head with a sighed, “No, you’re right.”, before leaning her head against Jake’s chest, arms encircling around his waist.“It’s about time there was a Santiago child that could dance, though.And I’m _totally_ proud that it’s ours!”

A heavy _thump_ and the unmistakeable sound of multiple items falling echoes down the hallway, interrupting their quiet moment, and Amy lifts herself out of Jake’s arms with a groan.“One of these days, she’s going to be able to get changed _without_ making a mess.This is totally your genes at play here, Peralta.”

Jake’s unable to argue as Amy hurries out of the kitchen, watching her hips sway (still a favourite of his) before moving a few ingredients to the cutting board and reaching for a small dose of paracetamol from their first aid kit. 

Parenting was hard, and his dancers frame was all but completely gone, but all of it was _one hundred percent_ worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope you enjoyed it! I have no idea what they're going to name their children (heck, we don't even know for sure that they're _having_ children really) but Mia was the name that popped into my head *shrugs*. Who knows!?
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments/kudos that you may feel comfortable doing. They're appreciated more than I can say (and I talk a _lot_, so that's saying something!) 😁
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr @amydancepants-peralta, feel free to come say hi! 👋🏼


End file.
